The Dove and the Blackbird
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: These are just some one-shots for those who love "When Doves Cry". Grant/Madison
1. Silent 'I Love You'

Silent 'I Love You'

**I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers in any way.**

* * *

Clint entered the infirmary. He made his way to her room and noticed that Ward was still there, wide awake and staring at her. "Don't you ever sleep?" Clint asked him.

"I got a few hours last night", he said, "It's been 3 days. Why isn't she awake?"

"The last time she got injured, she didn't wake up for 3 months", Clint told him, "I know that doesn't really help, but she'll pull through".

* * *

_Madison opened her eyes and found herself back in her apartment in Brooklyn. She got up and made her way into the living room. She noticed someone sitting on the couch. "Mom?" Madison asked._

_ The woman had curly brown hair and blue eyes._

_ "Hello Madison", Piper said. _

_Madison wanted to hug her mother, but at the same time, she was filled with anger._

_ "I know you have mixed feelings toward me, but I loved you so much", Piper told her. _

_"Why are you here?" Madison asked. _

_"I'm here because you're being given a choice. Your life has never been easy. You can either come with me or go back", Piper said._

_ "I have to go back", Madison told her. _

_"I figured you would choose that. Your father and that Agent Ward need you", Piper said, "Just remember that I will always be watching over you"._

* * *

Madison's heart monitor started to speed up.

Ward jumped out of his chair and said, "Go get a nurse!"

Clint ran out of the room.

"Madison, you've got to calm down. It's okay. You're safe", Ward told her.

Her eyes opened and locked onto Ward's. Her heart rate returned to normal as Clint returned with a nurse. Madison opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Your vocal chords were damaged, but Dr. Banner is working on something", the nurse told her, "For now you can communicate through sign language or writing it down".

She pulled away from Ward and rolled over.

"I am very sorry Agent Barton", the nurse said.

Madison grabbed a knife off her bedside table and hurled it at the nurse.

Clint caught it before it could hit the nurse. "Madison!" Clint snapped at her.

She glared at her father and the nurse before rolling over.

As Clint talked to the nurse, Ward sat down on the floor so Madison could see him.

"I brought you something", he told her. He pulled out Madison's stone dove.

She took it from him and cradled it in her hands.

"You'll get through this Madison", he told her.

She offered him a small smile.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, they kept Madison in the infirmary to monitor her.

Bruce had come up with a serum that she drank every day to heal her vocal chords.

Clint and Ward had been teaching her sign language.

S.H.E.I.L.D. had tried to assign her someone, but Madison wouldn't cooperate.

"No, put your fingers like this", Ward said moving her fingers.

Madison wrapped her fingers around Ward's.

Ward sighed and said, "Okay, I think that's enough for today". He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Madison tilted her head up and captured Ward's lips with hers.

They heard a knock at the door and pulled away from each other.

Bruce entered the room and set the thermos in front of her.

She wrinkled her nose, but drank it anyway.

"Now try to talk", Bruce told her.

She looked at Ward and knew what she was going to say. "I love you", she said, her voice barely a whisper.

Ward and Bruce were silent for a moment.

"I love you, Grant Ward", she said, her voice stronger this time.

"I'll just…go", Bruce said.

Ward held up his hand and signed, 'I love you'.

Madison giggled.

"I love you too, Madison Barton", he told her.


	2. Safe and Sound

Safe and Sound

**I do not own Agents of SHIELD in any way.**

* * *

Madison shot up breathing hard. Her skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat. She grabbed her phone and checked the time.

It was about 1:00 in the morning.

She sighed and glared at the pills sitting on her bedside table. She avoided taking them, but this morning she grabbed the bottle and got up to get a bottle of water from the fridge in the common area. She walked quietly, not wanting to wake her fellow agents. Madison was a pro at it growing up with an agent as a father. She grabbed a water bottle and sat down on the couch. She then popped two of the pills into her mouth and washed them down. Madison briefly wondered where they were and wished she'd brought her phone with her.

"I didn't expect anyone to be up at this hour".

Madison didn't have to turn around, because she knew that voice. She heard him come up behind her and place a hand on her shoulder. She leaned her head back and stared up at him.

His blue eyes met hers.

"Did I wake you?" Madison asked him.

"Couldn't sleep either?" he asked. He came around and sat next to her.

Madison leaned in towards his chest, his body warmth comforting.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he stroked her hair.

"I had another nightmare", she told him.

"What about?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it", she said softly.

"Why don't you come back to my bunk?" he suggested.

"I don't think my father or Uncle Phil would approve", Madison teased him.

"C'mon", he said. Grant stood up and pulled Madison up. He led her to his bunk and climbed onto the bed.

Madison followed him and curled up on his chest.

Grant reached up and pulled her stone dove off the shelf. "You left it on the table yesterday", he told her.

She took the stone dove from him and ran her thumb down its neck. "Thank you", she breathed. Her eyelids started to drift closed, but jerked open.

"Go to sleep. I'll protect you", Grant reassured her.

"Even in my dreams?" she asked him.

"Even in your dreams", he promised.

Madison closed her eyes and focused on the sound of Grant's heartbeat.

Somehow his presence never failed to calm her down.

She always felt safe and sound in his arms.


End file.
